


Revolution EX: In a starlit night

by Ahiku



Series: Revolution Series [2]
Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sequel, Sexual Content, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahiku/pseuds/Ahiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a starlit summer night. A busy one at that, since Nezumi and Shion move into the attic of an old ivy-clad red clinker house, which is completely surrounded by nature. What a perfect place to care for their deep, invisible scars the past had carved into their souls…</p><p>A sequel to Revolution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revolution EX: In a starlit night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! I’m back with a sequel to my last fanfiction “Revolution” and I really hope you’ll like it.  
> Well, I’m going to use “he/him” for Inukashi, just like in 9th Avenue’s lovely translations. 
> 
> Meo, thank you so much for reading it in advance. *huuug* \\(*o*)/  
> I tried to correct as many mistakes as possible. ^^ 
> 
> Happy No. 6 Day everybody! :3

"This is the last one!" Inukashi put down the moving box with Shion's clothes, took a deep breath and wiped the sweat off his forehead. Afterwards, he rubbed the small of his back. "Ow, ow, ow! I feel like I'm gonna croak."

"Heh? You didn't even lift a finger," Nezumi stated and raised one of his eyebrows. "You just showed up here a minute ago. I bet you just want to gorge on Karan's great after work food."

"What? Are you fuckin' kiddin' me? Didn't you see me? I even neglected my Shionn and my hotel to help you move, you dense oversized rat! Recently it seems like everyone is jerking me around!" Inukashi's tanned skin flushed in anger. Even his chiselled collarbones were dusted with pink hues. A faint grin appeared on Nezumi's face.

"Nezumi, don't tease him so much," Shion said with a soft smile and placed a warm hand on Inukashi's slender shoulder. He gave him a gentle squeeze. "You were a big help, Inukashi. Thank you."

Nezumi grinned wider and chuckled, when Inukashi blushed even more.

"Stop laughing! That's just his fault. He's givin' me that face. Look at him! Just look at him!" Inukashi yelled, his voice cracking comically. Shion gave him another disarming smile; a smile as warm as the sun and as bright as the full moon in a clear, cloudless night. Inukashi whimpered. Even though he was glad that Shion didn't look like a wreck anymore, it was not easy for him to get used that overly happy grin on his stupid face.

Much to the joy of his friends and family, Shion had decided to quit the leadership of his working group a couple of weeks ago. He was still a part of the Restructural Committee and participated in the most important meetings every week, but Nezumi accompanied him and made sure that Shion wouldn't overwork himself again. Nezumi was not very excited about all those boring meetings, but taking part in them was the best way to keep a wary eye on the city administration. His plan was to nip every little riot in the bud before it had time to develop. Nezumi never wanted Shion to get hurt again. He had suffered enough. When Nezumi came back five months ago, he had sworn to protect him. He never wanted to see so much pain, despair and hopelessness in Shion's eyes again, since his physical and mental state back then was terrifying and it had filled Nezumi with so much anxiety that he just wanted to run away again, as fast as possible at that. Fleeing from his responsibilities and from his feelings was always the easiest choice for him. But he was not a foolish teenager anymore. Six long years have passed, after all. Years, in which he had pretended that he just wanted to find himself and that Shion was a person of the past. And yet, he was never able to forget him. Shion was always in his mind. And it got worse with every step further away from him.

It was true…

The first thoughts Nezumi had when he held that skinny, pathetic and trembling shadow of Shion's former self in his arms were fear and the urge to run away, and he was not proud of it.

It had taken all his willpower to stay. But staying was the right decision. There was also another, even stronger feeling deep inside of him – the intense feeling of wanting to protect Shion with all his might. With his life. Just like back then in the Correctional Facility.

He knew that it wouldn't be easy and that they would have to suffer a lot of setbacks, but he also knew that it was worth fighting for him. And he was right. Shion's warm smile and the joy in his eyes gave him butterflies in his stomach. He never would admit it, though, that's why he made fun of Inukashi. He wanted to hide his own confusing feelings when he saw Shion so happy. Nezumi was sure Shion still wasn't even aware of his handsomeness. The dimples in his cheeks and the sparkling purple eyes stirred unknown feelings deep within his very core. Shion had grown into a fine young man.

_I want to kiss him. Right now._

"Are you alright, Nezumi? You look a bit dozy," Shion asked softly and stroked one of Nezumi's pitch-black bangs behind his ear. Nezumi flinched slightly while surprised grey eyes tried to focus on Shion's way too close face. His light skin reddened slightly.

"Do you have a fever?" Shion removed his own white hair from his face and pressed their foreheads together. Nezumi blushed even more, causing Inukashi to laugh in his sleeve. But the light chuckle turned into choking noises once Shion breathed a kiss on Nezumi's lips. Nezumi closed his eyes and intensified the innocent touch of their mouths. He grabbed the fabric of Shion's shirt and pulled him closer, totally forgetting that Inukashi was still in the room.

After a while, Inukashi coughed slightly.

Shion ended the kiss with a soft smacking sound and turned around. His face was also flushed now. His cheeks competed with the color of the scar coiling around his neck.

"Ah! Sorry, Inukashi."

"Do that when I'm not around."

"Why? Jealous?" Nezumi grinned.

"Jealous? Of whom?" Inukashi rolled his nearly black eyes. "Besides, you just looked like a scared kitten when he took your temperature. And now you're suddenly exploding with overconfidence. You're mood swings are kinda givin' me whiplash, do you know that? It's exhausting to deal with you!"

"Look who's talking."

"There, there," Shion interrupted. "Don't fight. It was a long day and we're all tired, aren't we? Everything went quicker than expected, though."

"No surprise," Nezumi said with a shrug. "There's not much space for many belongings in your prison cell."

"Prison cell? Seriously, Nezumi! I told you at least hundred times, it's a functional single—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. A functional single unit and outright luxury for people from the former West Block slums, yada yada yada. But you can say whatever you want; it does look like a prison cell to me."

Shion's apartment was in one of the newly build skyscrapers between Chronos and Lost Town. The entire apartment was smaller than Nezumi's underground room. The so-called "functional single unit" had a heavy grey iron door and a short corridor with an open kitchen alcove on the left side, a tiny bathroom with toilet and bathtub, and a combined living and bedroom with a metal single bed, a desk, a small closet and a bookshelf. The furniture belonged to the apartment, so that they just had to move books, material for Shion's work and their clothes.

After spending several months in hospital, in the bakery and in Shion's broom closet apartment, they had finally decided to move to the countryside. And after quitting his leadership in the Restructural Committee, Shion had finally found out that he wanted nothing more than going back to the West Block. He also wanted to work with children.

They moved into the attic of an old ivy-clad red clinker house, which was not far away from Inukashi's hotel and the newly rebuild orphanage. Although completely surrounded by nature, the city center of No. 6 was still within easy driving distance. According to Rikiga, the old building in need of renovation used to be a school back in the days. And thanks to the help and hard work of their friends and coworkers, everything was quickly shining in new splendor.

The small and cozy attic apartment was full of nooks and crannies, with beautiful wooden beams and floors, with hiding places for the mice, and they had an old rustic stove and colorful tiles in kitchen and bathroom. It was full of life, even without furniture and inhabitants. What a lucky find.

In the front of the building was a large playing field for the children, and in the back a wild garden with enough space to grow vegetables. Shion also wanted to build an herb spiral and he was already very impatient for gathering stones, wood, soil and edible wild herbs from the nearby forest.

They had found their paradise; the perfect place to care for their deep, invisible scars the past had carved into their souls. Some of them were too deep to heal, but they knew they would be able to move on.

Together.

It took six long years for Nezumi to realize what he really wanted for his life, but he knew now that he had finally found his home.

Nezumi's home was neither the attic apartment, nor the lush forest behind the wild garden that reminded him of the happy parts of his early childhood…

Nezumi's home was Shion.

No matter if they lived in the dark musty basement of an old library or in a functional prison cell unit, Nezumi didn't mind as long as Shion stayed with him. Enjoying dusty books together; the glow of warm candle light; intertwined limbs in a way too small bed; fights and tears and worries, dances and laughter, piping hot water with a touch of sugar, cocoa, cherry cake and Macbeth soup. Karan's delicious bread and pastries. Even sharing a glass of wine and snacking on bread, cheese and potatoes was a joy to experience; it was wonderful, although Shion turned out to be a pain in the neck when he was drunk. Home was the pitter-patter of little mice feet, the sound of the untuned piano, the breathing of another existence in the dark silence. Warmth. Entangled fingers. Gentle hugs. Innocent kisses...

Being together with Shion made even a malodorous bunker a proper home. But a beautiful place like this lovely attic apartment made it even better. Nezumi didn't mind living in a tiny room in one of the skyscrapers of the city he once used to hate, as long as he was together with Shion, but he would never admit it. After all, teasing His Majesty was still one of Nezumi's preferred hobbies.

"Dinner is ready!" Karan's soft voice sounded from the kitchen. She had been there the whole time, thoroughly cleaning cooking utensils, dishes, glasses, cups and silverware and putting them neatly into a beautiful secondhand kitchen sideboard. Spending time in the kitchen was her specialty, and organizing and decorating the room had brought her a great joy. It was her housewarming gift for the boys. Picking potholders, a cookie jar, a nice wooden fruit bowl, spice glasses, edible potted plants and hanging baskets for them was an outright pleasure, just as filling the bowls and jars and baskets with bread rolls, cookies, muffins and jams and fresh fruits and vegetables from the West Block market. Renka's present was a little kitchen chalkboard for messages and memos, and Lily and her little sister Sayuri had drawn colorful flowers on it.

A basket with freshly baked bread and pastries stood on the small wooden table Shion had bought in one of the furniture shops of the West Block markets. A unique item, which came together with two solid chairs. When Shion, Nezumi and Inukashi entered the kitchen, the pleasant smell of stew lingered in the air. The pot was bubbling away on the old stove.

"It smells deli— Oh my god, mom!" Shion's jaw dropped once he saw the lovingly decorated little kitchen, which used to look like a battlefield just a couple of hours ago. Nezumi and Inukashi seemed to be in awe as well.

"This is my moving in gift for you," Karan laughed. "The chalkboard is from Renka and the girls. I hope you like it. Feel free to redecorate it if it's not manly enough." She chuckled slightly against the back of her hand. "I'm sure an old woman like me doesn't know how young men such as you might want to organize and decorate their kitchen."

"You're not old, mom," Shion objected and kissed Karan's cheek. "Thank you. It's really wonderful." She hugged her son and laughed as Nezumi picked her up and squeezed her tightly. She encircled her arms around his slender body and ruffled through his ponytail. It had taken quite a while until he'd opened up to her, but he finally seemed to feel comfortable with her motherly hugs or even kisses. Nezumi was a very cuddly person. Despite his past, there was a lot of way too long suppressed love in him, but he also needed a lot of love. And she was more than willed to give her son-in-law as much as possible of it. Inukashi was not even shocked. Nezumi was never very subtle about showing affection and he remembered him holding Shion's hand when they made their plan about using one of Rikiga's customers from No. 6 to gather information about the Correctional Facility. Furthermore, Inukashi was very sure that touching Shion's hair was one of Nezumi's secret hobbies.

"It's great, Momma Karan. You gave the kitchen a pretty warm atmosphere, y'know?" Inukashi stated.

"My, thank you, Inukashi."

Karan embraced the slender frame of Shion's friend as well, causing Inukashi's tanned cheeks to blush once more this star-bright evening.

"Uhh- uhhh… I," Inukashi stumbled and looked to the side, raising a quiet chuckle from Nezumi. "It's late. I hafta cut out. Shionn is waitin' for me."

Karan released Inukashi and put her hands on his small shoulders. Inukashi felt warmth of her hands seeping through his entire little body.

"What? But you haven't even eaten yet."

"It's fine."

"You should at least let me pack you some food, dear. You were such a great help today. I'd feel bad to let you go without a proper meal. Shion, could you give me a hand, please?"

"Sure. We need a pot for the stew. Where did you put them, mom?"

"They are right in the bottom drawer."

"Where?"

"On the right side. That's the left side, honey. Did you find them?"

"Yes!" Shion said cheerfully and placed the containers on the table. While Karan was wrapping some pastries and other delicious foods, Shion searched a bag or basket to put the containers in.

Nezumi walked over to Inukashi as the tanned boy tried to steal away quietly and secretly.

"It's fine? Are you sick?" He asked and raised one of his dark eyebrows, looking at Inukashi bewildered. He placed one hand on the doorframe next to his head and leaned slightlyin to him. "You'd never miss the chance of getting a free meal. Are you really that embarrassed because of a little hug?"

"Y…you…" Inukashi gulped audibly and furled his dark eyebrows together. "S- Shut up, you big fat cuddly rat! I'm not like you," he barked and flushed even more. "And anyway, what happened to Mr. Cautious, huh?"

"Hmmm? I'm still cautious, little prince."

Inukashi felt the heavy urge to beat the overly kind smile out of Nezumi's face. Even his once so cold eyes seemed to overflow with softness and warmth.

"Your happy self is pretty damn creepy, y'know?"

"I know," he whispered and retreated slightly. "I'm afraid of myself."

Inukashi looked in Nezumi's grey eyes and let out air in a huff.

"But you seem to enjoy it, Nezumi. He— they really changed you for the better."

"I could say the same about you."

"Eh? You were an even bigger asshole back then."

"Tsk, tsk, such a potty mouth you have," Nezumi shook his head und let out a sigh. "But thank you! The same to you, little wimp."

"Same to you!"

"You're not a very quick on the trigger, huh? Just all bark and no bite."

"You—"

"What are you doing?" Shion interrupted the two of them. Inukashi looked at him startled, Nezumi rather amused. "Ah, we're just having a nice little conversation", he said with a smile and patted Inukashi's shoulder. "Right?"

"My ass!" Inukashi mumbled.

"What?" White-lashed eyes blinked in confusion. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Hmm? Okay then. We've packed some food for you and Shionn. Greet him from us," Shion said happily as he placed the heavy wicker basket in Inukashi's thin arms. A strangled sound escaped the younger boy's throat.

"Uh, it's probably a bit too heavy, right?" Karan assumed. "I should go home as well and I'm here with our company car. Do you want a ride?"

Inukashi looked at the heavy basket in his arms and blinked a couple of times, pondering for a while. He didn't want to bother Karan, but his arms already hurt from carrying Shion's moving boxes. He nodded slowly.

"Yeah. Thanks, Momma Karan."

Karan smiled happily and said good-bye to the boys. They accompanied Inukashi and Karan downstairs and waved until the car was out of sight.

"He doesn't like me, huh?" Nezumi said after a while, a little overdramatically, and leaned his head back to look at the stars in the midnight blue sky. Shion faced him and blinked.

"Inukashi?"

"Hmmm."

"Oh. He does like you, Nezumi," Shion reassured him and shook his head. "He's just too proud to admit it. You two are very much alike."

"What a nerve! Don't compare me to that mutt. I don't like him at all."

"You do. He's your friend, Nezumi. And you left him as well. He missed you. I know that for sure."

"How?"

"He's fairly easy to read."

"Haah?"

Shion chuckled and let his gaze wander to the starry firmament as well. The moon bathed him in a soft bluish light.

"What a wonderful night."

Nezumi hummed in acknowledgement, then turned around and looked surreptitiously at his housemate. Shion felt the gaze on him, but before he could open his mouth, thin but strong arms wrapped themselves around Shion's shoulders.

"What are you doing, Nezumi?" he asked with a laugh in his voice as Nezumi pulled him around, their feet shuffling on the gravel. "Do you want a hug? Or do you want to dance with me?"

Instead of answering him, Nezumi's arms wandered down to his waist and he held him even tighter while swinging him around. They held him so tight that Shion lost the ground under his slippers a couple of times.

"Nezumi? What are you dowaaahh—"

Nezumi chuckled and started to spin around, faster and faster. Shion clung to his shoulders and screamed while he experienced centrifugal force first-hand. His skinny legs flew through the air and his slippers followed suit. After a few more pirouettes in the direction of the meadow in front of their house, they finally collapsed on the soft grass, sending clouds of pollen in the air. Lying on their backs looking at the stars winking back at them, they were coughing and sneezing and laughing.

"I feel queasy," Shion giggled childishly. "But it was fun. I'm impressed. You're really strong, Nezumi. You look so delicate, but you're very powerful," he continued breathless while his fingertips wandered across the grass until they brushed Nezumi's hand. They entangled their fingers and Nezumi turned his head to face Shion.

"I'm not delicate at all. You should take a look in the mirror, Your Majesty. You're just frail."

"I'm not frail."

"You were a wreck when I returned here. You were all skin and bones. And you're still pretty skinny. I'm afraid that your ribs break again when I touch you."

"I feel much better. Fractured ribs usually heal on their own in one or two months. I'm totally fine now. But isn't that a bit hypocritical, Nezumi? If you really think like that, you shouldn't fling me around like a rag doll."

Nezumi stayed silent for a couple seconds and looked at him worriedly. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

Shion shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Like I said, it was fun. I was just a bit surprised. Did you intend to show me that you're the stronger one out of us two? Or did you want to prove your manliness?"

"Bullshit," Nezumi answered and rolled his eyes.

"Then what? That you're still taller than me?"

"Do you still have a problem with that, Shion?"

"Of course not."

A soft chuckle escaped Nezumi's lips. "I can see your pout, Shion. Seriously, one ought to think you've grown up by now."

"You were so cute and small when we were twelve! But now…"

"Ah, come on. It's only natural that things change. Act your age, my child." Nezumi purred his last sentence in a woman's voice.

Shion gasped slightly. "You can still do that?"

"Do what?"

"Disguise your voice! It's still amazing, Nezumi. Your voice is so much lower and manlier now; I didn't think you can still sound so feminine. Impressive!" His purple eyes sparkled. Even though it was lower, Nezumi's voice was still full of its familiar nuances, and it still held its individuality and expressiveness. It was alluring and variable. It could sound soft and gentle, but also harsh. It was very masculine, but at the same time feminine. His voice was as unique as his beautiful grey eyes.

"Why are you so perfect?" Shion whispered and looked at Nezumi in awe. Nezumi let out a little laugh and squeezed Shion's hand as his thumb stroked the slightly coarse skin tenderly.

"I'm flattered, but I'm far from perfect, Your Majesty. You're just exceptionally easy to please."

"That's not true."

"It is true, and you know it." The panoply of stars drew Nezumi's gaze upwards again. "You should put some lotion on your hands. Your skin is dry."

Shion laughed. "You've really changed, you know that?" He closed his eyes for a moment. "That means that I worked with my own hands. You preached that it's just work when I use my arms and legs and my back. Wounds are bound to occur."

"Don't listen to my sixteen year old self."

"Your sixteen year old self taught me a lot of crucial things. A lot of wise and true things I didn't know before. You've opened my eyes."

"I was narrow-minded and filled with hatred. And we live in better times now. Thanks to you, Shion. It was you who has opened my eyes. I was wrong."

"No, you weren't. You hated the city with good reason. And you learned quite fast that there's not just black and white, but a whole spectrum of colors..."

"Hm."

"You gave the city a second chance."

"And you were the one who used that chance and it nearly killed you. To put it plainly, you nearly died because of me."

"Nezumi! Don't be so overdramatic. We're not in the theatre. What's past is past. That's what you've told me several times."

"Yeah, sounds like something I would say."

Shion smiled and squeezed Nezumi's hand once again.

"The meadow smells heavenly."

"Hmmm."

"You're warm."

"Yeah, living things are warm."

"Right. Living things are warm," Shion repeated while his eyes wandered amongst the familiar constellations and planets. He mumbled their names, nearly inaudible. "Canis Minor, Orion, Cassiopeia, Taurus, Lepus, Eridanus, Canis Major…"

"Still a walking encyclopedia, huh?" Shion's memorization ability was still very formidable. But sometimes it was also terrifying, because Shion remembered everything and he always took Nezumi at his word. Shion was like a dictating machine.

"Nezumi?"

"Hmm?"

"Lying side by side with you and holding your hand feels like back then, when we were children."

Nezumi hummed again.

"It's a nostalgic feeling. But it's also familiar."

They stayed lying on the meadow for a while. The grass smelled sweet, and they were filled with the beguiling scent of honey and wildflowers. It was almost suffocating. Thus, Nezumi stood up and searched Shion's shoes. They had landed nearly 20 foot away. He picked them up, walked back to Shion and slipped them on his feet before he helped him up.

"Enough of rest and relaxation, Your Majesty. We have still some unboxing and cleaning to do."

"You are eager to clean? Unbelievable!" Purple eyes widened comically. The corners of his mouth twitched, but he didn't even try to hide the grin that crept across his face. Shion couldn't help the giggle that escaped from his throat.

"Are you making fun of me?" Nezumi asked as he brushed away the pollen and petals from his clothes.

"That's the last thing I would do, Nezumi." Another soft laugh followed while they both walked back inside. After discussing what they had to do, Shion decided to split the tasks up.

"The leopard can't change it spots, huh?" Nezumi stated while retying his ponytail. He used some hair pins to tuck away his pitch-black bangs. He held one of the hair pins between his teeth and tried to get his strands under control, but his silky hair slipped out of his fingers.

Shion reached out and helped him to dress his hair. His gentle fingertips lingered longer than needed. He couldn't help but stare for a brief moment. Although Nezumi was beautiful when his cheeks were framed with dark tendrils, since they contrasted his light skin in such a perfect way; he looked even more magnificent with his hair out of his face. Gorgeous in fact…

Shion's mesmerized eyes wandered from his well-defined jaw to his high cheekbones and slightly hollow cheeks. His nose was well-shaped and didn't stick out too far. It fit well with his face. When Nezumi opened his thin faintly pink colored lips, his straight, white teeth glinted in the lamp light.

And his eyes…

Dark lush lashes, intensive grey irises. Shion found himself drowning in a maelstrom of temptation. Nezumi was absolutely attractive.

Shion bit his bottom lip, chewing it slightly. Did he really deserve so much beauty? He felt presumptuous for even imagine wanting to kiss such a pristine human being.

"What?" Nezumi asked, startling Shion out of his thoughts. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Ah! I'm sorry. I— I just wondered…"

"Hm?" Nezumi raised one of his also beautiful eyebrows. Shion gulped. It was probably better to change the topic.

"Uhm. You said that the leopard can't change its spots. What do you mean by that?"

"Eh? Do you really need an explanation for that?" He sighed histrionically and rolled his eyes. "Once a committee member, always a committee member. You're quite professional when it comes to arranging duties, huh?"

"Just tell me if you don't want to take care of the living room, Nezumi. You can clean the toilet instead. I assigned the living room to you because there's significantly less to do than in the bedroom."

"Are you telling me I'm lazy?"

"Yes. You're not just lazy, you're also messy. We haven't even moved in yet and half of your clothing is already scattered on the floor. Did the box for your clothes explode when you placed it down?"

"No, I started to unpack it…" Nezumi responded. He pouted slightly.

"Go to the living room and clean up. Unroll the small carpet we bought. Remove the protective foil from the couch. There are cushions in a box. Pick some potted plants for the window sills."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Nezumi answered and bowed with great sarcasm. Shion decided to ignore it.

"And don't make an even bigger mess. You won't have that much to do. I promise."

"Oh, my king art so gracious and so good to such a worthless servant," he replied, bowing even deeper. "Your Majesty's cushions and potted plants shalt be covered in precious stones and gold, just as it befits a king."

Shion rolled his eyes. "And— and thou shalt dwell in my palace as long as thou livest. Together with me. And now take care of the living room, Your Lazy Highness."

"So gracious, so good to a humble servant," he mumbled teasingly and left the room backwards, bowing courtly, at least until a pillow nearly hit his face. It smashed against the doorframe instead and fell to the ground with a soft thud.

"You're such a natural at aiming, you know," Nezumi chuckled.

"Stop it now and set yourself to work," Shion answered strictly. "And don't forget to tape the carpet down!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Shion couldn't help but smile once he heard a cursed: "Horror Prince" and rustling and rumbling from the living room.

"Well, let's get started," he said to himself, but before he could touch the first box with their books, a small light brown mouse appeared behind the bookshelf and climbed on his shoulder.

"Cinnamon," Shion said lovingly and raised his arm to touch the little mouse with the back of his index finger. He fondled Cinnamons soft stomach and enjoyed her delighted squeaking. Shion was absolutely doted upon that small creature. He loved her just as much as he loved Hamlet, Cravat and Tsukiyo – the three mice Nezumi had kept when they were sixteen. The three little mice were descendants of the wild mice that lived together with the Forest People. They were amazing animals, filled with wisdom and intelligence. Out if the trio, only the smallest one, Tsukiyo, had stayed together with Shion after Nezumi's departure. But he had passed away three and a half years ago, and with Tsukiyo's death, Shion's hope to see Nezumi again had died along with the little mouse. Back then, Shion had nearly drowned in a deep depression. The weight of an entire city-state was on his fragile shoulders and had left him unable to overcome the severe traumata of his past. He was unable to forget his own responsibility of not being able to save Safu and so many other people, and he knew it would never be possible for him to forget the guilt of being a murderer. Shion couldn't deal with the budding resistance group of former elites all alone. He wasn't even able to cope with the repeating nightmares of Nezumi dying in his arms again and again. He had felt so helpless without Tsukiyo.

And without Nezumi.

But now, all of that was just another dark chapter of his past. Nezumi was back. The revolution was smashed. The city blossomed and flourished and a lot of people supported the new government.

"Your master was right when he told me that my battle would be an arduous one."

Grape-colored eyes looked at Shion curiously. Cinnamon tilted her head and squeaked softly, while Shion finished cleaning the nice wooden shelves of the library part in their bedroom. "I'm sorry. You weren't even born back then. But he was right. It was just the start. And I hope he's satisfied with the world I've build here in the place of No. 6."

A little chirp followed. Cinnamon's whiskers tickled the skin of Shion's neck. He giggled.

"You like it? Thank you." He laughed and categorized their books by subject and author. Nezumi had collected quite a few books after his return five months ago. Some of them were from foreign countries. Shion dusted them carefully and placed them neatly in their shelves, along with little mementos of Nezumi's journeys: pressed plants, beautiful rare stones, feathers and shells. Shion had found them when he decided it was necessary to clean Nezumi's slightly stinking bag. To his surprise, he had also found a couple of post cards Nezumi had written for Shion but never sent. Nezumi was not very pleased about Shion's discovery, but now they were Shion's greatest treasure. He arranged them as well and started to organize his work documents on the huge wooden desk in front of the open window. His papers rustled in the fresh evening breeze. The wind blew the light curtains Karan had hung in their bedroom in Shion's direction. He paused for a moment and enjoyed the fresh air. It smelled of grass and wildflowers. He closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths, at least until Cinnamon nudged his earlobe with her head. She squeaked.

"Yeah, I know, I know. We've still a lot to do. Geez, you're super strict, just like Hamlet. Did you know him?" he asked and put clean sheets on their bed. "He's your grandfather. Or maybe you're great-grandfather?" He leaned his head back and fluffed up the pillows. "Hmm, you're probably too young to know him." Shion placed the second pillow on their new massive oak bed. His eyes turned to slits and he blinked a couple of times." I wonder why your master decided to buy such a small double bed." It was a mere whisper and he spoke rather to himself than to the little companion on his shoulder. "I thought he'd prefer his own bed. Or at least a really huge one..."

It was good enough for two people, though, but there were larger beds and he wanted to give Nezumi free choice, since Shion had chosen the furniture for their living room.

Shion put lamps and an alarm clock on their nightstands and chuckled to himself. Could it be that Nezumi wanted to be closer to him? He had changed a lot and was very clingy and cuddly now. Even back then, Nezumi liked to touch him, especially his hair. It was probably his way of showing affection. Shion, on the contrary, was more the talker when he was younger. But now, he enjoyed it even more when Nezumi wanted closeness.

It had taken long for Nezumi to accept his feelings and wishes concerning Shion and that it was alright to wish for a family and for someone who is kind and tender to him. Nezumi never wanted to be seriously cared for and he didn't want anyone concerning themselves with his person. He always thought that he didn't need it. But even if affection was not crucial in regard to his survival, he had come to realize that life was so much more worthwhile with people who cared for him. With love, trust and affection.

Shion was deeply impressed by Nezumi's mental strength. He had to overcome deep traumata and yet, he managed to get used to their little family and all that incredibly concentrated charge of love and kindness Shion and Karan offered him day after day. Shion knew that he enjoyed it and that it was healing him. It was healing both of them.

Nezumi was finally happy and so was Shion.

And throwing Shion across the meadow was just one of Nezumi's outbursts of joy. Shion was sure it was because of their new apartment and the beautiful forest right behind their house. And the kitchen his mother had filled with enough food to feed an army.

"Your master is super greedy, right? But he was always like that. Even two slices of bread with cheese for dinner were not enough," he remembered while he put their neatly folded clothes in a huge oak wardrobe. "He was always hungry," he whispered and sad purple eyes looked at the nice pile of towels in his hand. Cinnamon squeaked once more.

"You're right. Past is past. He's not hungry anymore. He can eat as much as he wants whenever he wants, huh?"

Cinnamon chirruped again, jumped from his shoulder and disorganized Shion's neatly folded underwear.

"Hey, what are you doing? Cinnamon!"

She squeaked softly and made herself comfortable in one of his shorts. Big eyes fell close and the tiny animal started to breathe steadily. Shion blinked.

"Oh… You fall asleep very fast, huh? You must have been really tired," he whispered and covered her carefully with one of Nezumi's socks as a blanket. "Good night. Sleep well."

He left the wardrobe door open and turned out the lights. Carrying the pile of clean towels in his arms, he made his way to the bathroom. Quietly humming, he put them in the bathroom shelf next to the sink. Since his arms were loaded with towels, he didn't turn the light on. Moonlight fell through the window, spilling a silver river on the floor and wall. But it was enough to see everything properly. Ever since Nezumi's twelve year old self had made fun of his nyctalopia, he had trained himself to see in the dark. He wanted to be equal to Nezumi, but that also meant that he didn't want to be inferior to him. In no way…

He fumbled two toothbrushes out of their package and placed them in a mug, along with a tube of toothpaste. Their razors followed suit. Then, he removed the package of a bar of soap, sniffed at it and put it next to the faucet. Satisfied with his work, he turned around to leave the room, but his gaze got caught by a naked body in front of the shower. Nezumi stood in front of the window while drying his wet, loose hair with the shower curtain. His body was slim; his muscles finely chiseled from wandering through the world. The moonlight kissed them softly and created a fascinating game of light and shadow. Long, inky tendrils of hair were flowing down his neck and touched his pale shoulders slightly. Sharp grey eyes glistened in the darkness, and they were filled with a hint of mockery but also warmth as they looked at him. Thin lips curled up in a vague smile. Shion felt the heat rise up in his face. He opened his mouth, but failed to say something.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Your Majesty?" Nezumi's low voice whispered. And yet, it seemed loud, incredibly loud in Shion's ears. He forced himself to avert his gaze, blushed to the roots of his hair and quickly left the room while mumbling his sincerest apologies. But Shion didn't make it very far before a very warm and very wet hand was wrapped around his wrist, halting his movement.

He was close. Nezumi's hot breath brushed Shion's ear and sent shivers down his spine.

"So we're even," he whispered. Shion's eyes widened slightly.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean. I already had the pleasure of seeing you naked."

Shion felt a wet chest against his back; the hand around his wrist was tightening and the feeling of Nezumi's steady but quick heartbeat infused his entire being. He gulped heavily. "I— I see." His throat felt so dry.

"You know, you were out for three days. I even had to help you to go to the toilet." A chuckle left Nezumi's lips once he saw his ears turning red. Nezumi felt the urge to teasingly bite the reddened skin, but before he could make a move, he felt Shion's hand between his legs, unabashed. Startled, Nezumi let out a gasp. He backed away from him and put his hands up in defense. Shion turned around and stared at him with intense eyes, before he opened his mouth to retort.

"Okay, now we're even," he said and turned around, leaving the bathroom for real. Now, it was Nezumi's turn to blush. He grabbed a pair of sweatpants and pulled them on. While he followed Shion soft-footed to the living room, he grabbed a pillow from the couch and threw it against the back of Shion's head.

"Umpf! Hey!" Shion turned around once more and the corners of Nezumi's mouth curved into a snarky grin. "We're a little sassy tonight, huh?"

"Are you talking to me?" Shion asked and tilted his head.

"With whom else should I be speaking?"

"I don't know. But when you say 'we', you're also referring to yourself, right?"

Nezumi shrugged his shoulders. "Either I'm being sarcastic, or I'm indeed referring to myself as well. Which one do you choose?" But instead of choosing one of his options, Shion rather threw the pillow at Nezumi's face. The shock about Shion's boldness left Nezumi stunned for a moment. He glanced over at Shion, who was eying him carefully and yet impishly.

"So much for I'm not good at aiming, Nezumi."

"Heh!" Nezumi let out in a low voice and raised his lip in a lopsided sneer. "Just you wait, my friend!" he continued slowly and cracked his knuckles, following the suddenly so swift-footed and childishly giggling former subcommittee leader with the greatest of ease. He hurried from the living room to the bedroom and back to the kitchen, where he requested a short time-out to put the rest of the stew in the fridge.

"There's nearly nothing left."

"I left a big portion of stew just for you."

"That is what you call a big portion? You nearly finished the whole pot."

Nezumi rolled his eyes. "That's not true. Your mom gave Inukashi a large helping, I didn't finish everything alone. Besides, I wanted to eat together with you, but you were so busy with cleaning and talking to my little mouse, you didn't even notice me when I was standing right next to you."

"You were standing right next to me? I didn't notice you."

"That's what I've just said. Do you have a problem with your ears? I don't like repeating myself, you know?"

Shion blinked and his mouth formed an "oh" as he closed the refrigerator door.

"Your time-out is finished. Gotcha!" Nezumi wrapped his arms around him, but Shion slipped through his hold and escaped between his legs. Confused, Nezumi hugged the air and turned around, following Shion and chasing him through the apartment. In the bedroom, he finally caught him with full use of physical strength and tackled him onto the bed. Shion laughed and both were out of breath.

"You sure know how to run away now, huh?" Nezumi asked after a while. He straddled Shion, trying to hold him down without hurting him. Their fingers were intertwined.

"You were an excellent teacher," Shion answered back. His purple eyes had a mischievous glint and Nezumi couldn't help but burst out in a hearty laugh. "You're quite something, Shion. I'll never be able to compete with you."

"Don't say something like that, Nezumi," he said softly and freed one of his hands to stroke his long, still slightly damp hair behind his ear. "You were always running so fast. But now you're here. You won't run away anymore, right?" Nezumi bit his bottom lip.

"Shion…"

"It's okay. I'm sorry, Nezumi. I didn't say that to make you feel bad." A little smile played on Shion's lips and his gaze turned tender while he stroked the pale skin on Nezumi's cheek with his fingertips. "I'm glad you're here with me and that we can be together now," he breathed as his heartbeat quickened. "You know, I'd wait a million years for you."

Nezumi couldn't answer. His stormy grey eyes glistened in the darkness. Shion didn't know if Nezumi was about to cry. Wordless, he bent down to lightly brush Shion's lips with his own. "I won't let you wait any longer. I'm right here," he whispered against Shion's mouth. The fingers on his cheek wandered to his neck, Shion's other arm settled around his still bare torso, stroking the warm, soft skin until his fingertips reached the keloid spider on his back. His hand rested there; his thumb stroked the scar tissue fondly, sending shivers through Nezumi's body. Their kiss deepened and Nezumi nibbled Shion's lower lip; then traced it with the tip of his tongue. Shion's head was spinning as he tasted stew, apples and muffins all at once.

Ever since Nezumi's return to former No. 6, kisses had become something they shared on a daily basis. Nezumi liked to kiss Shion's forehead or hair when he was sleepy. Sometimes, their tongues were involved and twirled against each other as if they were dancing. Most of the time, though, they shared playful little pecks or tender touches so soft and gentle like the stroke of a butterfly wing. They had Thank-you and Good-night kisses. Real good-night kisses. But Shion couldn't remember that they had ever kissed each other so intimately before...

Nezumi's kissing grew desperate, his breathing rough, his movements agitated. After a while, Shion slightly pushed him away and turned his head to the side to catch his breath, gasping as he felt the other lips on his neck – on his scar. He winced slightly, since his scar was sensitive to the touch, but Nezumi's lips and tongue were teasing him until they left a red mark on his soft skin. Satisfied with his work, Nezumi let his lips linger, barely touching the slim neck in front of him, until he decided to trail gentle kisses along the line of Shion's jaw up to his ear. Trembling fingers dug into his shoulders. This was different than the other caresses they had exchanged.

Even though Shion was inexperienced, he sensed that the air around them grew thick with sexual tension. Nezumi nibbled at his collar bone, eager to leave another mark while his hands wandered up and down along his body, stroking, massaging, rubbing, squeezing, until his fingers started to unbutton Shion's short-sleeved shirt and open-mouthed kisses were placed across his naked chest and stomach. Shion's fingers spread out at the base of Nezumi's head and followed the line of his neck to his shoulders as a warm tingle of excitement spread through his body. A wave of pleasure washed over him and he felt a rapid thumping in his chest. The sound of his beating heart lingered in his ears and he was sure Nezumi heard it as well, felt it as well. Heat was filling Shion's cheeks as his arousal awakened. A quiet moan left his throat, swallowed by another passionate kiss. Teeth clinked together. Fervent hands touched everywhere: skin, disturbing fabric, and even more heated skin. The sheets of their freshly made bed rustled and cushions fell to the ground, but they didn't notice it. Cinnamon woke up, screeched angrily at them and quickly left the bedroom, but they didn't hear the little mouse. Locked in each other's arms, caught in temptation, they didn't notice anything around themselves.

Little moans left Shion's throat. It was his first time being so close to another person. Suddenly, self-doubts washed over him... He felt insecure. Was he good enough? Was he worthy enough? Could he please Nezumi? His body tensed up slightly.

"Hey… What's wrong?" Nezumi breathed against his lips, licking them again. "Are you scared?" he added softly. Of course he had noticed Shion's reactions. Worried grey eyes mustered him all over, locking for signs of discomfort on Shion's side.

"I'm—I'm not scared," he answered and shook his head. "I'm just…"

"You know, I'll stop if you don't want it."

"No, don't stop," Shion whispered, tightening his embrace. "I'm just…"

"You think too much. Relax, Shion," Nezumi answered with a raspy voice and stroked Shion's hair gently. "Just relax. I want you to feel good." Tender kisses on Shion's cheeks, his forehead, his eyelids and his nose followed. Nezumi caressed his face so lovingly, that he nearly started crying. Nezumi wanted him. He felt it. And his inner struggles and self-doubts faded away with every kiss, with every whisper of his name and with every soft touch. Pleasure prevailed and Shion's mind went blank. All he could feel were Nezumi's lips, his heated skin on his own, he could hear his quick breathing and was tickled by soft, pitch-black hair. It was too much. He started to shiver violently, startling Nezumi once again, so that he raised his upper body and watched how Shion convulsed his body.

Shion's feelings exploded.

A few seconds later, Nezumi felt wetness sweeping through his sweatpants. He retreat his hips back, removing himself a little from Shion, who was breathing strongly with closed eyes and wide opened mouth.

"Shion, did you—"

"Don't—say—any—thing, p—please," he gasped and opened one of his purple eyes. His chest heaved heavily as oxygen and adrenaline bolted through his entire being. Nezumi's jaw dropped open. Shion looked as if he just had the best orgasm of his life, although he hadn't even touched him yet.

When Nezumi returned to No. 6, Shion was in a horrible mental state. Nezumi was sure he had never helped himself to release his pressure.

"Hey," Nezumi whispered softly. "Are you alright, Shion?" A slight hint of worry was in his low voice. Shion turned his head away, put an arm across his eyes and flushed. "I'm sorry, Nezumi, I—"

"Don't apologize, stupid." Elegant fingers stroked Shion's arm and removed it gently from his face. "No need to feel ashamed."

Shion nodded slightly and Nezumi gently stroked the rosy blush of his cheeks.

"Let me get rid of your wet pants," he offered and undressed Shion quickly. He pulled the fabric free of his feet and moved Shion's knees on either side of his body, while he stroked the outside of his slim tights. Shion relaxed completely, despite the position he was in. Half-lidded eyes observed Nezumi, whose fingers where tracing the red snake around his torso as if he was in trance. Shion raised one of his hands and placed it on Nezumi's arm, while grey eyes found violet ones and they shared meaningful gazes.

"Nezumi," Shion whispered. His eyes glistened slightly wet in the darkness.

A low "Hmm?" was the answer.

"I love you."

For a moment, everything was silent.

Nezumi eyes widened. He stared at him. He didn't move anymore. He was paralyzed. After a while, Nezumi tensed up.

How could Shion say something of that sort in such a vulnerable situation? How could he say that when he was baring the most sensitive and intimate parts of his body? How could he trust him so blindly?

Shion blinked and sat up. Something was out of place.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Gentle hands massaged Nezumi's shoulders. They had always been gentle to him. Shion had always loved him. Nezumi knew it just too well. But he was not prepared. Not yet.

Their feelings for each other were obvious and their common reality, however, hearing those three words out of Shion's mouth brought their relationship in an entirely other dimension. It was serious and even more complicated.

_Our relationship never was simple to begin with._

"Are you okay, Nezumi?" Shion asked again. He was concerned.

"I'm fine." Nezumi smiled at him, even though it was slightly faked. Shion put his arms on Nezumi's shoulders and tilted his head.

"I don't think so."

"Shion—"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't say that."

"But I am really sorry. I shouldn't have said it," he whispered. "You still don't believe me…" His white lashes covered his cheeks softly as he closed his sad eyes. Guilt hit Nezumi in the gut. He clenched his teeth and tangled his arms around Shion's back, burying his face in his shoulder. He shivered and tightened his grip around the slender body.

"Nezumi?" Shion leaned his chin on Nezumi's shoulder as well and caressed the rough scar on his back. His hands were warm; his touch was comforting, healing.

"I believe you, Shion. And I should have believed you back then. It's just… You— you carry your heart on your tongue and this makes me feel a little uncomfortable. I can't deal with it very well."

Shion nodded against Nezumi's skin. "I know," he breathed. "I'm sorry. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable with me around. I should have thought about your situation more."

"It's not your fault. I don't want you to feel bad. You— you know that you mean so much to me." He shivered stronger than before. Shion hugged him tighter.

"You don't need to say it back, Nezumi," he whispered against his neck and kissed the pale skin gently. "I think we should stop here."

Nezumi snuggled closer against Shion's shoulder and closed his eyes. Yes, maybe it was better to stop… But did he really want that? He closed his eyes as Shion stroked his back with one hand, while the other one was tangled in his long black tendrils. Nezumi relaxed visibly in his arms. It felt so good, so comfortable…

Inhaling the wonderful fresh and flowery scent of Shion, he felt the urge to press his lips against his sensible skin once again. He needed to feel him, feel everything. He was longing for him. Nezumi didn't want to wait any longer.

"No," he breathed finally. "I don't want to stop, Shion. I— would like to go all the way with you," Nezumi whispered sensually in Shion's ear. He was back to his usual self, grinned as the small earlobe in front of him turned red and bit it teasingly. Shion squeaked slighly.

"But we— uh, we're not prepared for that."

"Well, we can just use petroleum jelly," Nezumi suggested and stretched his hand to reach the drawer of his bedside cabinet.

"Why is there petroleum jelly in your drawer?"

"I put it in there."

"Oh, surprise," Shion retorted and rolled his eyes. "When did you put it in there? And why?"

"Right when we brought our bedside cabinets here. And why? Because it's my bedside cabinet and I'm allowed to put my stuff in there. What a silly question."

"Why is there petroleum jelly in your drawer?"

"Seriously, are you a broken record, Shion? Chill, okay. I use it to remove my theater makeup and I put it on my hands. It helps. You should do that as well. Your skin is dry."

"Yeah, I know. You told me when we were outside," he whispered and smiled a little. "Do you really want to go on, Nezumi? We can wait, you know. We have time. We can get proper lube and condoms."

"We have petroleum jelly. And we have both been tested and we're free from STD's."

When they both were in hospital after the orphanage fire, Karan had insisted that they get tested. The boys didn't want that, since for them living in ignorance was bliss compared to the knowledge of having a disease. In the end, she knew that they were just scared. But that was understandable.

After Shion had eased his conscious by telling his mother about murdering Rashi, they had several long conversations about the events six years ago. Shion never wanted to tell her. He didn't want to hurt or worry her, but she wanted to know more about the horrors her child had to face and she wanted to lessen the burden on Shion by listening to him. By sharing his pain. Even if it was just a little bit. She knew that he had suffered all alone for so many years and all she could do was look at him helplessly. It had broken her heart. And learning about Nezumi's story didn't make it better.

The day her grown up son had cried against her chest, she had promised herself to fight against her own ignorance and helplessness and to protect her children, even if that meant to yell at them and make a scene in front of all the other patients in the hospital park. She wanted to make sure that they got tested, since they had been in contact with sewage, blood and corpses in the Correctional Facility. It was the first time Shion had seen his mother angry. Nezumi, though, smiled to himself. He remembered the day Shion had smashed a coffee mug in Rikiga's face. Never had a mother and son looked so much alike. It was terrifying and hilarious at the same time. Then again, getting scolded by a worried mother was not a bad feeling at all, at least not in Nezumi's opinion. Actually, he respected her even more because of it and on this particular day, a soft warm sensation had spread through his veins. It had been the first time he really had felt like her son.

The three of them had talked a lot about the future. Nezumi wanted to stay and Shion planned on becoming a teacher. Making sure that they were healthy was an important step for their common future and well-being. Karan was right and the boys had no other choice but to give in her demands. Or better to say, her strict order…

"STD's aren't the only thing to worry about, Nezumi. When we do it without condoms you could get a bladder infection, because there are germs inhmpf—" Shion interrupted Nezumi's thoughts. Hungry lips stopped him in the middle of his sentence and kissed him so fervently that Shion felt dizzy.

"Don't give me a lecture, you freak. It's fine. My immune system is superb. And now stop complaining." Nezumi's hands were everywhere. Shion closed his eyes, melting under Nezumi's touch, drowning in the sweet intensity of his embrace.

"I want you, Shion," Nezumi whispered. His voice was deep, raspy and very seductive. "Right now." Shion felt the heat rise in his cheeks. "Or do you really want to stop?"

Shion swallowed audibly and buried his face in the crook of Nezumi's warm and moist neck, pressing his mouth against his shoulder, breathing in his scent, drunken with the unique scent of his skin – musky, but also like a fresh breeze in a wild forest. He shuddered and his hands behind Nezumi's back held him tighter.

"No," he mumbled against his shoulder. "I want you, too."

Lips met again, in sweet and passionate kisses. Longing hands caressed hot, trembling smooth skin and rough scars. Drowning in each other's eyes, they took their time, discovered, explored. Lips and teeth teased sensitive spots, gave pleasure and caused alternating shivers and heat flashes.

Careful fingers traced, caressed, prepared and intruded. Slow and gentle. With utmost care and patience.

Time stood still as they became one.

They lost themselves in each other. They lost themselves in their emotions, their embrace, but they also found one another again. After all the turmoil in their lives, making love was the best healing cure for their wounded souls.

Never in his life had Nezumi felt so much comfort, so much warmth, and so much closeness before. Never in his life had he trusted someone so much. It should have terrified him, but it didn't. Not even a little, although the intensity of all those heavy emotions rocking through him was an overwhelming rollercoaster of way too intense feelings. Nezumi's body was tingling. He felt intoxicated, out of his senses although he was in a state of sensual excess. It was so soft and warm inside Shion. His body absorbed him and pulsated, telling Nezumi with each cell of his body that he was alive. That they both were alive. The rhythm of Shion's heartbeat flooded like a fiery heat through his veins, electrifying. Endorphins spread in every fiber of him. He felt Shion's slender arms around his shoulders and snow-white legs embraced his waist tightly as their smooth and supple bodies moved in unison. Sweat and voices mingled together as their lips bathed each other with kisses upon kisses – at times soft and gentle, at times hungry and greedy.

They felt the desperate touches of trembling fingertips, nails digging in pale skin, hands restlessly winding into wet hair curls, they smelled all those exciting scents, and heard their breathless, raspy voices moaning each other's names.

Temptation. Passion. Tension.

The climax of pleasure.

Relief.

Finally, only their heavy gasping filled the air.

Shion was lying flat on his back, squirming and wiggling underneath Nezumi's body while his white teeth rested on his faint pink lips. He turned his head away and moaned even louder as sporadic convulsions rippled through his body in continuous waves. The aftermath of his second orgasm did not compare to the first one. Nezumi felt similar, rolled onto his side beside him and watched the reactions of his lover, fascinated. He was beautiful. His long, white lashes rested on his reddened cheeks, his eyebrows were contracted and Nezumi wanted nothing more than to kiss the little wrinkle between them. After a while, the slight muscles of Shion's abdomen stopped twitching and Shion opened his eyes. Nezumi kissed his wrinkle and twined his arm around Shion's neck, pulling him closer. Half-lidded purple eyes gazed in stormy grey ones and Nezumi was sure Shion didn't even know how tempting he looked at this very moment.

He smiled tiredly but very pleased and snuggled closer against Nezumi, softly whispering against his lips. "I love you."

Nezumi kissed him as an answer.

The clear white light of countless stars shone down through the open window as they lay on soft blankets and cushions. Light curtains fluttered in the night breeze, which caressed their heated skin tenderly. A nice feeling…

Shion listened to Nezumi's steady heartbeat; weary eyes looking up to the sky outside while one of his hands rested stock-still on Nezumi's stomach, radiating warmth through his entire body, whereas elegant long fingers caressed Shion's bare shoulders and arms with slow, lazy motions. Neither of them dared to disturb the peaceful tranquility. Neither of them wanted to end the magic of this moment.

After a while, though, Shion raised his head and breathed a little kiss on Nezumi's cheek, causing his friend to lock eyes with him.

_Your eyes were like the sky just before the crack of dawn when we were children. And now they are as beautiful as a starlit night. How come that I'm always spouting off like some lame poet when I'm with you?_

_A lot of things changed in the last few years. We are different people now. And yet, I think there are some things that may never change. Your beauty. Your sarcastic bite. The fact that you'll always be my special, irreplaceable person…_

_And my love for you, Nezumi._

Their lips met in another kiss. It was not a good-bye kiss. It was also not a good-night kiss.

It was a kiss that welcomed the promising future ahead of them.

**The End**

* * *

**Omake**

The first day in August was also Shion's first day as a teacher. And even though his class contained of Inukashi's foster child Shionn, a couple of West Block orphans who enjoyed his reader circle, Lili's sister Sayuri and Natsuki – a little girl with Mao ancestors, whom he had saved in the orphanage fire a couple of months ago, he was very nervous. He was so nervous, that he buttoned up his white shirt the wrong way; he stumbled across their apartment and nearly choked on his breakfast.

"What if they don't like me?" he asked after placing his coffee mug on the table. Nezumi raised one of his eyebrows, but he didn't bother to look up from his newspaper.

"These kids adore you. They show up here every day and listen to you when you're reading to them. And they eat our berry bushes."

"There you are! They visit us because of the berry bushes!"

"Bullshit." He turned the page and focused on an interesting article about the opening of a new bookstore in Lost Town.

"I'll suck as a teacher," Shion whispered pathetically. Nezumi sighed.

"You won't," he answered monotonously. "You're great. I believe in you. You can do it." He took a sip of his own coffee and turned the page of his newspaper once again. "Satisfied? Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Of course not!" Shion pouted. "Not like that. I bear my heart to you, Nezumi and you're making fun of me. You're no help at all, you know? Thank you very much for nothing."

"Ah, my bad. Come here. I give you a good-luck kiss."

Forgiving, Shion closed his eyes and leaned over to him. But instead of soft lips, he just felt fur intercept his mouth. A high squeak followed, startling Shion even more. He had kissed Cinnamon's belly. The mouse bit Nezumi's finger and scurried away from him, jumping on Shion's shoulder instead. She scolded her master with high squeaks and disappeared in Shion's collar, snuggling against his neck.

"You're impossible," Shion groaned, put his dishes in the sink and left their little apartment without so much as looking at Nezumi. He went down the stairs and took a few steps from the side door to the main entrance of the school, where he decided to wait for his students. He had a big pout on his face.

Nezumi shoved his head out of the bedroom window.

"Oi, Shion!" he called. "Shion!"

"What?"

"Don't sulk, my prince," he said with a chuckle. "You have bravely fought against tyranny and disorder. You have rebuilt an entire city state. You have changed our world for the better. Never doubt what you're capable of doing, Shion. Teaching a bunch of kids is a piece of cake for you."

Shion blushed slightly and scratched the back of his head. This time he was not mocking him. Nezumi was serious.

"You gave people hope. Including me, Shion. You still do. And you always will." A smile played on his lips. "And that's why... That's why I— I love you…"

Shion's heart skipped a beat and he flushed up to his white hair, although Nezumi's confession was rather mumbled. However, Nezumi didn't look much better. Happily screaming children ran across the schoolyard and surrounded their teacher, all fired up for their very first lesson in school.

That was too much happiness for Nezumi's sensitive ears…

He closed the window, grabbed a book and a cold washcloth for his burning cheeks and hungered for Shion's return from work. Although he would never admit it…


End file.
